


Short Fuse

by Avid_Aviator



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Gen, Natasha Romanov Thigh-Flip, hand to hand sparring, it deserves to be tagged, poorly described fight scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avid_Aviator/pseuds/Avid_Aviator
Summary: It wasn’t often that Jedi had to fight unarmed.Ah, but when they did it was a thing of beauty.





	Short Fuse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SWModdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/gifts).



It wasn’t often that Jedi had to fight unarmed.

Ah, but when they did it was a thing of beauty. Especially when it was a Jedi master. Oh, the knights and Padawans were good, certainly, but watching a master. Well. There was nothing quite like it. This _at least_ explained the audience in the training salle, if not _why_ Obi-Wan was sparring unarmed with four clones in the first place. He took them all down within the space of five minutes. Anakin propped himself in the doorway to watch. 

“You used the force! That’s cheating!” A clone called from the sidelines. Trying to stir up another match, no doubt. 

“Another round, then? And I swear not to access the Force.” Obi-Wan proposed, helping Trapper up off the mats. 

“But how will we know you don’t?” Inquired the same trouble-making clone, Rex, Anakin could see now that he was looking closer. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. 

“Unless someone has a Force suppressant on hand you’ll have to take my word for it. Or you can get another Jedi to monitor the fight.” Here, Anakin’s master smirked, “But if someone does have a Force suppressant on hand we’ll be having a talk about why." 

"I can monitor!” Ahsoka volunteered from where she was watching on top of the lockers. 

“Well, that’s that. Rex, since this was your idea I think it’s only fair you are the one to face me in this little spar.” Obi-wan’s smirk turned positively predatory. 

“Now hang on-”

“And I won’t even give you a handicap in return." 

"Handicap, sir?”

“If I’m fighting without my ‘saber or the Force, that would be equivalent to you fighting without your armor while deaf. It’s doable, certainly, but it’s harder and takes some getting used to.” Obi-Wan explains, ushering Rex onto the sparring mat, 

“Now, same rules as last round?" 

Rex nods. 

"Good." 

And then Obi-Wan springs forward striking out at the clone captain’s face. Rex blocks with one forearm, throwing a punch with the other. Obi-Wan dodged. The Jedi stepped around the outstretched arm and jumped. Before anyone quite knew what was happening, Obi-Wan had his legs wrapped around Rex’s neck. He twisted backward, flipping the clone headfirst into the ground. Rex did his best to roll out of the awkward landing, and the two came to a stop with Rex sprawled on the mat: Obi-Wan’s thighs locked around his head. Rex’s dazed struggle was not enough to get up in the required 5 seconds. 

"Obi-Wan wins again!” Ahsoka announced in excitement as she jumped from her perch. “Master Obi-Wan, that was amazing!" 

The Jedi master untangled himself from Rex’s upper body and stood, shooting a smirk to the stunned clone still laying on the ground. 

"Where did-" 

"You had to have cheated.” Rex interrupted his commander, gazing up at the ginger-haired man hovering above him. 

“Ahsoka? Did I use the Force at any point in our… rather short encounter?” Kenobi’s infamous brows were quirked. 

“No sir.” The young togruta was grinning in unabashed amusement at the cocky clone captain having been so thoroughly trounced. Rex groaned and finally pulled himself up off the mat. 

“Then how the Sith did you jump like that?” He demanded, ignoring the other clones snickering. 

“Practice,” if Obi-Wan’s eyebrow rose any higher it would float off his face. Rex was waiting for the day. “And a good deal of acrobatics and martial arts training." 

"Can I ask my question now?” Ahsoka bounced on her toes. At Obi-Wan’s nod, she continued, “Who taught you the throw?" 

"Oh, I learned it in the temple. Mace taught me.”

“Master Windu?" 

"Indeed. I asked him to help me with hand to hand so I could better spar against my master." 

"Why did you need help? You said you always excelled in combat classes.” Ahsoka crossed her arms. 

“Master Qui-Gon was quite a bit taller than me, and, while Master Yoda likes to say that size doesn’t matter, I was at a severe disadvantage. Mace had been sparring with my master since they were both younglings, so he taught me the best strategies. That particular move is useful to know when your opponents are usually larger than yourself." 

"Well, I will be pretty tall by the time I’m grown but do you think I could learn how to do it anyway?” Ahsoka inquired, eyes flitting away as if she expected to be told ‘no’. 

“If you want to. And if Anakin doesn’t mind.” The addend was spoken a bit louder as if to make sure someone could hear it if they were, for example, lingering in the doorway. 

_Of course Obi-Wan knew I was here_. Anakin smiled, stepping more fully into the salle. 

“You can teach her. Force knows you do better at it than I." 

"That’s only because I had more than enough practice with unruly younglings from raising you.” Master and Padawan alike yelped a protest as Obi-Wan smiled innocently. 

“You think any of us could learn it?” A clone trooper spoke up from behind the Jedi huddle. 

“I don’t see why not.” Obi-Wan shrugged. “You may be taller than me but you are far from the largest humanoid we’ve come across. It can also help with opponents near in size to oneself, but I learned it specifically because my master was a veritable giant." 

"Can we start now?” Ahsoka seemed way too excited to be learning, Anakin decided. Even if it was martial arts.

“If the troopers don’t mind.”

* * *

 

“Cody, I have a problem.” Rex began as soon as he arrived his vod’s side in the corner of the training room. 

“What? Did you hurt your pride?” The 212th commander couldn’t help but tease. 

“No. Well, yes, but that isn’t the problem.” At Cody’s raised eyebrow, (was that just a 212th thing? Were Kenobi’s acrobatic eyebrows contagious?) he continued. “I may or may not be lusting after your general, sir.”

Cody’s eyebrow simply rose higher. (That has to be a 212th thing.) 

“Codes,” Rex whined, “He had his thighs around my face. You know I have a thing for legs.”

“I don’t know what you want me to tell you. If this is just you finally acknowledging that I got assigned to the hot general just wait till you see him in a bodysuit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk exactly what this is, now that it’s done, but here you go. Borrowed a prompt a loooooooong time ago from @swpromptsandasks (SWModdy) and finished it a while ago but didn’t think it was good enough to post. At this point, I don’t care. It got 50 notes on Tumblr so I decided to put it on here too...Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
